Realidad
by lixy-chan
Summary: ¿Como se enamoraron? ¿Cual fue su historia de amor? ¿Acaso existía?... Entonces, Sakura cayó en su realidad. (Mi ligera opinión sobre el final de Naruto y como es la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. Ademas, lo que pudo haber sido de Karin sin Sasuke a su lado.)


**_Realidad._**

Malos tratos, indiferencia, tres intentos de asesinato, menosprecio. Esa había sido su historia de amor. Y ella estaba satisfecha pues, ¿qué más podía desear? Tenía junto a ella al hombre de quien siempre estuvo enamorada a pesar de todo. Tenía una hija con el, una niña que él amaba mas que a ella… si lo que él sentía por ella se le pudiera denominar amor.

La pequeña le habría preguntado hace un par de años, ''_¿Cómo se enamoraron tu y papá?_'' Y ella no había podido responder. ¿Cómo fue? ¿En verdad se amaban? ¿En verdad se habían llegado a amar? ¿En realidad había una historia de amor por contar, o todo era un engaño de si misma?

Y Sakura solo atinó a decir, ''_Como el tío Naruto lo hizo con Hinata''_, y la pequeña no volvió a preguntar más.

¿Acaso Sasuke le amaba?

¿Estaba recibiendo por igual lo que ella le daba?

¿En verdad era feliz?

Su pregunta podría ser respondida por un si. Sencillamente, era feliz por su hija. Era feliz porque tenía lo que siempre quiso… aunque por ello hubiese pisoteado los sentimientos de su joven amigo, Naruto.

Él no había tomado una mala posición ante la subitva decisión de su compañera, es mas, les deseó lo mejor, a pesar de su dolor, y Sakura no le importó aquello. _''Conocerá a alguien mejor'_', había pensado. Y si, conoció a alguien mejor, alguien cuyo amor y bienestar si preocupaban.

Hinata y Naruto habían contraído nupcias, tenían dos hijos y eran tan lindos como la madre y traviesos como el padre en su infancia. Ella desconocía por completo como fue que se dieron las cosas entre ellos, aunque se alegraba un poco… solo un poco, por ellos.

Y es que, ¿por qué el sonreía tanto y ella casi no? ¿Por qué Sasuke no le llevaba chocolates como Naruto lo hacía con Hinata?

¿… Cuándo Naruto dejó de quererla?

Sasuke llegaba a casa, tomaba una ducha y dormía. Ni siquiera la tocaba, y cuando lo hacía era porqué pensaba en otro hijo. Pero Sakura no lograba volver a embarazarse… y eso comenzaba a preocuparlos. ¿El clan se restablecería con solo una hija? Preguntaba Sasuke, y Sakura solo agachaba la cabeza.

Él tomaba un par de respiraciones y ambos parecían olvidar el asunto.

Era diario, él la ignoraba en la cama y ella trataba de dar lo mejor como esposa. Ya ni siquiera trabajaba, ahora solo llevaba su delantal y se encargaba de la casa.

Era reconocida por todo el mundo shinobi como la mejor ninja medico sucediendo a Tsunade, sin embargo, ¿de que le servía?

Y Sakura se preguntaba en la noches en las que Sasuke no llegaba… ¿Y si Naruto y yo…?

¿Y si Sasuke hubiera…?

¿Y si yo no lo hubiera…?

Y toda ella se iba al carajo.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo se encontró con la joven Uzumaki deambulando por el bosque, sola. Karin, le había dicho Sasuke que se llamaba, y ella se encontraba encinta. Se le veía feliz, como nunca se vería a si misma.<p>

Le había invitado a pasar a su hogar, ella aceptó. Al entrar se topó con la casa brillando de limpia y se preguntó ''¿Acaso no hacía mas que estar en casa?, ¿Ya no entrenaba?, ¿Ya no ayudaba a los heridos?''

Estuvieron hablando de su embarazo, de quien era el padre, y Sakura se sorprendió a sobre manera al descubrirlo.

_¡¿Él?!_

Soltó un grito y entonces, justo entraba Sasuke. Se encontró de espaldas con la Uzumaki, esta sintió su Chakra llegar y se estremeció.

Él no había notado su estado, digamos de… muy embarazada, hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

Karin se levantó lentamente y le tendió la mano. Le sonrió, como si fuera un viejo amigo, en lugar de su antiguo eterno enamorado. Sasuke abrió lo ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa y no creyó lo que veía, ¿Acaso alguien le estaba jugando una broma?

A decir verdad, jamás se imaginó a Karin embarazada en ningún futuro.

Sakura no lo notó, Karin frunció el ceño.

Comenzaba a despedirse cuando Sarada, la hija de Sasuke, entró corriendo. Karin se sorprendió al notar el parecido entre ambas. Quizás no era mucho, solo un _ligero aire_, pero tenía una expresión que la diferenciaba de Sakura.

La niña era altanera, cosa que Sakura no era. La niña usaba gafas idénticas a las suyas, solo que más pequeñas. Le pareció adorable.

Pero no dijo nada. Nadie.

Ella se acerco a Sasuke y él estaba a punto de presentarla cuando la niña se presentó por si misma.

—Soy Sarada — señaló a Sakura — y ellos son mis papás. — miró hacia él.

Karin comenzaba a despedirse, Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarla a la salida y Sakura esta vez frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es el padre? — preguntó Sasuke a Karin. Ella sonrió amablemente y con un movimiento de cabeza Gaara apareció caminando hacía ellos.

—Te he estado buscando — dijo a Karin.

Sasuke se quedó petrificado, anonadado, en shock. Lo comprendía, pues no muchos sabían de su relación.

Desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque, tomados de la mano.

Habían pasado los años: Sakura no soportaba más su vida, casada con Sasuke. Se sentía tan sola. Al parecer su relación solo había funcionado los primeros años, en los que Sasuke parecía no ignorarla o alejarla.

Pero entonces, el tiempo iba en retroceso y ya no había nada entre ellos…

Ni siquiera su hija podría evitar que todo se derrumbara.

Simplemente necesitaba a alguien que la respetara, que la quisiera, valorara. Alguien como Naruto.

Pero Naruto ya no era de ella… Naruto ya pertenecía a alguien, y ambos se amaban.

Sakura había perdido al único hombre que la amó sin importar qué.

Sakura había caído, nuevamente, en una fantasía.

Y entonces abrió los ojos.

Allí, a su lado, en la cama, se encontraba Sasuke, de espalda a ella… y no parecía sentir ganas de abrazarla siquiera.

... Sakura cayó en su realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final:<strong>_Felicidades a los SasuSakus y NaruHinas, por fin se les hizo oficial._

_Lixy-Chan (2014)_


End file.
